Congress has declared the 1990's the "decade of the Brain." Therefore we must shield the brain from harmful primary and secondary x-rays. The brain has 10 billion cells linked by a trillion electrical connections, highly organized and more sophisticated than a NASA shuttle. The human brain quietly directs every breath, every thought, work and deed of every person on earth. "Views" magazine, Oregon State University, Winter 1990.
There is an increasing awareness in the medical, dental and veterinary fields of possible serious damages that can be inflicted on gingiva, teeth, dentition, periodontal bone; parotid, sublingual and salivary glands, and other related body cells and organs as these areas of dentition are very susceptible to the effects of radiation and the harmful side effects of therapeutic practice in treating cancer patients; particularly when the patient receives large and intense radiation doses of 2500-5000 rem to the head and neck region. Thyroid treatments often require 5000 rem as well.
Fluoroscopy in cardiovascular analysis or treatment is utilized by insertion of dye containing catheters or probes into main arteries and other passages under precisely controlled conditions aiding in dental, medical and veterinary diagnostics.
The use of x-rays for diagnostic purposes in dentistry have been of great concern. Research has usually cautioned the medical and dental professions to avoid unnecessary exposure of patients to x-rays. X-rays are detrimental and dangerous and do have an accumulative effect. AMA
The nerve cells, or neurons, and the cells that appeared blue between the nerve cells, called neuroglia, all individual cells, work together to perform the work in the brain.
The central nervous system.
The brain controls your breathing to maintain just the right amounts of oxygen in your bloodstream, as well as your blood pressure to keep the fresh oxygenated blood going to your head.
The nutrient content in your bloodstream, that provided one of the signal to eat again.
The body temperature to the amount of water your body needs to stay in balance.
The hormonal control of you.
Vision can be influenced by radiation effects on the retina. The optic nerve is located in the brain the thalamus and hypothalamus.
The hearing can be affected by radiation.
The cochlear nerve and cochlea.
Auditory cortex cochlea.
The brain attributed the sensation, motion, internal regulation, reproduction and just adaption to our surroundings.
There are glands which might be otherwise permanently damaged from treatment from x-rays thereto; such as parotid, carotid arteries, lymph glands, as well as the thyroid gland and the like--BRAIN.
The danger is well recognized and some states are requiring that the reproductive organs be protected against stray x-radiation during the course of x-ray examination or treatment.
It is known that radiation and in particular x-rays produce some effect on every living cell. It is also known that those cells which do not divide, such as the nerve cells within the brain and also those cells that divide very slowly such as those that make up the muscles, can withstand considerably more radiation than cells which are continually dividing to produce new ones.
The various glands including the thyroid, parathyroid, thymus, adrenal and suprarenal are very sensitive to x-radiation. It is important, therefore, that all patients, doctors, and ancillary staff subjected to x-rays be protected against such undesirable radiation. The danger is well recognized. The pituitary gland regulates the body's growth pattern.